


Day Dreaming (she's the sweetest sound)

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sort of a prequel to "Work-in-Kind". Bellamy Blake overhears his neighbor pleasuring herself... and well, he's not a very good person.





	Day Dreaming (she's the sweetest sound)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enigmaticjess32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticjess32/gifts).

> As suggested by its giftee, here it is- A drabble about Bellamy overhearing Clarke pleasuring herself.
> 
> Not beta'd. I apologize if its got errors.
> 
> Also, I'm a trash human. Please, enjoy my erotica.

“Alright, Mr. Kane,” Bellamy said, hopping off his step ladder, “the shelf is fixed, I even put a new lightbulb in for your mom.” 

“Thanks so much, we really appreciate it.” 

“Yeah,” Bellamy smiled as he looked at the man’s mother sitting in the living room watching tv. She had advanced dementia, and spent most of her time zoning out, “its good of you to take care of her.” 

“Well, she took care of me for eighteen years, didn’t she?” the man laughed. As far as Bellamy knew, Kane never married, and he had been living with his mom for the last few years, “How much do I owe ya?” 

“Nothing, it’s part of working maintenance,” he assured, “Have a good day.” 

“Thanks, you too.” 

Getting into the elevator, Bellamy joined the blonde girl that lived next door to him. _ God,_ she was pretty and smart (as far as he knew). And well, if it weren’t for that stupid husband of hers, he would have asked her out ages ago. But for now, he just stayed silent as his nerves hummed within him. 

“Working on your day off?” she asked, a kind smile lacing her pretty face. 

“Mhm,” Bellamy’s stomach flipped as she looked him up and down and looked away, “uh, is it your day off, too?” 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say Clarke was blushing, “yeah, Thursdays are my ‘me’ day,” she laughed nervously. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy it.” 

Just as he spoke, the elevator door opened. While Clarke walked over the threshold she merely smirked and said, “I always do." Then, she was off to her apartment and Bellamy went to put his supplies away in the closet down the hall. 

Considering Thursdays were usually Bellamy’s day off, too, he immediately changed into his pajama shorts and took his shirt off. Normally, he’d be at the gym by now, or he’d check on his mom after her Chemo. But today, O was with mom, and Bellamy hadn’t made it to his workout. He figured he’d just relax and watch tv in his room. 

As he settled into his bed, he heard a noise from next door. At first, he figured that it had to be Clarke's tv or something- and yeah, he could hear something playing in the back round. But what really caught his attention was her voice, a heady moan really, saying all sorts of dirty things. 

Her tone was a bit muffled through the wall.

However- Bellamy had a theory. Getting up, he walked over to his window and slowly opened it. 

_ Of course. _

She had her window open, and now he could hear her perfectly. He could even hear the sound of a toy buzzing, and the slick noise of it as it probably moved in and out of her wet cunt. 

If he were a better man, he’d close the window and take a cold shower. He’d completely ignore her, and let her have her _'me'_ time in privacy. 

But truth be told, Bellamy was an unapologetically shitty person. So instead, He walked back over to his bed, sat with his back against the wall and listened to Mrs. Collins as she fucked herself silly. 

_“Oh, fuck,”_ he heard her gasp, as something hit the wall on the other side, _“fuck, fuck, fuck!”_

He imagined Clarke fucking herself so hard, that when her vibrator hit just the right spot it surprised her enough to make her jump back and hit the wall. Listening to her heavy breathing, Bellamy closed his eyes and shoved his hand into his shorts. He was already leaking precum just from her sounds. Using it to lube himself a little, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to jerk off to her sounds. 

_ “Oh, fuck,” _ she whined again, _ “God, I love your cock- it's so fucking good...” _

At that, Bellamy bit his lip, and let his head fall back on the wall. Pumping his cock over and over again, he imagined her bending over for him, and taking him from behind- he’d love to ram himself into her. He’d fuck her good and hard, and make sure she was shaking with pleasure, as he worked her clit. 

_ “You’re so much bigger than-” _ Her voice was starting to get more and more breathy, and her dirty talk was beginning to make less sense. Yet, he still found himself pumping his length, and almost crying out in frustration, as he wondered what it was that she was going to say- _ “You’re so big, fuck, fuck... _ _ mhmm _ _ ... _ _ ” _

Her high-pitched whine of pleasure was enough to undo him. Just as he groaned, she came with a loud cry. Her voice filling Bellamy’s ears with seductive sounds and his imagination with lewd images. She seemed to orgasm much longer than any other woman he’d heard- her moans getting louder, then softer, as she road it out. 

By the time Bellamy caught his breath, he could hear Clarke’s breathing evening out. Letting out a hum of satisfaction, she clicked her toy off. As his own bliss ebbed away, he noted that his hand was slick and sticky.

While Bellamy showered, he wondered what Clarke would be doing next Thursday. 


End file.
